They're Killing Us
Synopsis Cory and Topanga tell of their issues planning their wedding in a documentary-style episode. They tell how they didn't know how difficult it would be. Cory shares that it's like riding a pogo stick through a mine field ("Boing... Boom! Boing... Boom!") Their first problem was with the bridesmaid dresses. Topanga loves enormous, poofy pink dresses (that come with big, floppy hats and parasols). Angela and Rachel are less than thrilled. They try to convince Topanga that she is too emotional to make the decision. Morgan plain out hates the dress, and says as much. She refuses to wear it, and beats it with her parasol. Also, Topanga apparently decided on a southern bell wedding (despite the fact that she's from Philadelphia) without telling Cory. Of course, there were other problems as well. Topanga attempts to plan the honeymoon, but Cory gives no input. The only thing he cares about is sex, and he pretty much says so. Topanga is upset, but Cory points out (not so delicately) that she owes him after 17 years of nothing. And she agrees to call him "Don Francisco." Also, the best man caused problems. Shawn tells Cory that he has no problems with Eric being the best man, but they both foresee that to be a big issue. They think he'll drop the rings down the minister's pants, go after them, knock down a candler, and set the hall on fire. As Cory talks to Eric, Eric decides to demonstrate the "For He's a Jolly Good Fellow" dance to proove that he should be best man. Of course, he knocks down a candle and sets the dorm on fire in the process. So Cory decides that Shawn is the best man, but Alan and Amy have an issue with that. They demand that Eric be the best man, and Cory agrees, knowing they'll change their minds momentarily. To celebrate, Eric lights a sparkler, then throws it behind him because it is hot. As soon as the fire department arrives to extinguish Eric's flame, Cory's parents agree that Shawn is in. And even more problems with dresses! Amy wants Topanga to wear her wedding dress, which is a musty old civil-war era dress that is hideous. Topanga doesn't have the heart to refuse, but Morgan has no problem complementing the dress over and over to make Topanga miserable. That's not even the most of their problems. Their wedding planner, Judy Habberfeld, speaks quickly and is a bit annoying. They have a wedding hall that can seat 65 booked for 270. Alan offered to pay for drinks and music, but the musicians available are undesireable. Alan's solution is hiring Mr. Feeny's jazz band, but Cory and Topanga aren't crazy about that idea. Shawn enters with Angela, Rachel and Morgan, and they each step forward and obviously lie about how much they love their dresses. Morgan doesn't not. She goes off on a tangent and Alan is forced to drag her away. Bothered by not being the best man, Eric enters in a playboy robe. If he won't be the best man, he'd decided he's going to be the groom. He proposes to Topanga, who's been twitching for sometime. Topanga promptly tackles him. As the episode ends, Cory and Topanga complain about how complicating and undesirable the wedding has become. It turns out that they were talking to everyone all along. Mr. Feeny asks them one question: "You’re gonna go through with it this time, aren’t you?" External Links Transcript Available Category:Episodes